


meeting in the middle (in the middle of a meeting)

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (why isn't that a tag), Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Office Sex, Olive | Oleana Being an Asshole, One Shot, Rose | Chairman Rose Being an Asshole, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, they are just rude and in love your honor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: If you're not worth Rose and Oleana's time, they're happy to spend it somewhere else until you get your act together.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	meeting in the middle (in the middle of a meeting)

It was agreed upon earlier that morning between the two of them: they'd wait until that joke of an accountant from the Unovan company visiting starts talking about budgeting, Oleana would look to see a "message" about needing to pick up some others from the downtown area, Rose would comply and handle any complaints after they returned. Oleana could surely handle them on her own as well, what with her piercing emerald eyes, but she agreed to give the excuse at the end. It was a normal game of improvisation for the two of them, easily able to lie their way through anybody and leave them merciless to their power. They were kind about it, at least, when they backhandedly complimented ideas presented to them or purposefully took something someone said the wrong way. As kind-hearted as they were to the people of Galar, they didn't tend to hold much of that same regard to those foreign businessmen who wasted their time and energy. 

One would have to think, though, as to why they planned to ditch the intelligent (enough) men. It was a secret to all but them. Rose and Oleana were busy people with responsibilities that nobody else was privy to, and the stress of those alone were enough for them to lie to get away for a minute or two. This excursion, though, would more than likely take a lot longer than that.

Rose suggested it after he noticed Oleana trying to linger around him for longer than usual after shared, undercover kisses, walking back to give him another peck after another despite the moment having to end due to scheduling. Not only this, but she'd place her hands not on Rose's face like usual, but instead grabbed him by the waist to pull him in close to her.

"You seem... eager," he had joked, "why so? Do you really hate work that much?"

"No," Oleana responded with a quick scan around the room before confirming the coast was clear with a nod, "but I have had SO much work recently. It's exhausting. I need a break." 

"And that's why you're lingering around wanting to kiss me for longer, yes? It takes your mind off of a few things for the moment. I feel the same at times, so please don't feel ashamed!" 

"I need a break," she repeated, "we have to get out of that meeting this afternoon for a bit. I'm not wanting to deal with rash idiots who treat their finances like they're easy to regenerate."

"A break?" Rose said, "Funnily enough, I've been thinking of one too. And let me tell you, Oleana," he began, "Forgive me if this is too forward, but I couldn't help but feel like I should suggest we ... _'go out for business_ ' if you’re implicitly longing for me like that."

"Yes," she responded with absolutely no hesitation, biting her lip. He'd read her mind and knew her body language well enough to tell when she was pent up, "I mean, if you'd like." Her words hushed to a whisper as Rose laughed silently. With a wink and a low voice of his own, he pulled Oleana closer to mumble his response directly in her ear. 

"Well, I don't see why not. I like to make sure you're practicing self care in these times of high stress," he said. Oleana felt as his free hand slid down her back and tugged a little at the zipper of her skirt, "sometimes it can get tough, though. Assuming you need a little help?" He kissed at her ear after this, moving to trail his lips down her neck. The quiet sound of the skirt being undone filled the air, the black fabric that stuck right to her hips slowly losing shape before Oleana slapped his hand away to redo the zipper. 

"Utter tease, you bastard," she growled, "you utter tease."

* * *

"And like I said earlier, Chairman, if it pleases you to listen, that we in Castelia have had quite the boom in Galar themed merchandise's popularity..." 

Oleana sat still with the paperwork those from Unova had brought with them and passed out (like Rose and Oleana cared). A pen sat next to her right hand and her legs crossed under the table. Rose sat beside her, one hand gesturing as he spoke while the other would sneak caresses of Oleana's thigh. She consented to this, knowing she was incredibly good at keeping a straight face. No better time was there than at a board meeting (or as Rose always joked, no matter how many times it got old, a _bored_ meeting) for Oleana to show off her incredible talents in remaining completely unfazed. He was gentle, each brush of his fingers against her tights promising they'd rush up to the top floor as soon as possible. 

"Yes, yes, a boom," Rose nodded. His hand went up from under the table ("Ha, dropped another pen! What a Spinda am I today, you know? All dizzy and klutzy!") and met his other. They folded under his chin, a smile on his face as fake as the silver in that man's wedding ring or as the respect anyone from Unova had for their boss, "bigger sales? More of a demand than you had hoped? Surely, that's not a problem."

"Well, in a way, sir, it kind of ... _is_?"

"And how?" Oleana spat, "You're making money and making an insane amount of sales, and you think it may be a bit of a problem." Frankly, she knew that major demand could be quite the issue, but the man's voice felt whiny and his gelled blonde hair painted him a " _mummy and daddy owned this company, so despite my lack of skills, I own it now_ " type. Rose gave her a bit of a stare that gently asked her to take it down just a tad before he picked up where Oleana had left off. 

"She's not incorrect, you know. We're happy to know that this collaboration has worked out marvelously on both our ends, so finding fault in it seems ... a bit pessimistic, huh? Unovans usually love looking at the bright side. I wonder if something happened on the flight over." He clicked his pen on the table with an annoying _click, click, click, CLICK, CLICK_ , but the cordial smile on his face was very comforting to the nervous men in suits and ties sitting across the table. 

"Well, yes, but—"

"But? Why focus so much on the negative now," Rose laughed, "when there are days before us that could yield greater results." His laugh, fake or not, always sounded rich and joyous, legitimately friendly. Though still unnerved by Oleana still glaring duller daggers, per Rose's request, the businessmen felt calmed by Rose's personality. _Only if they knew how annoyingly naïve in business I think them_ , Rose smirked to himself, _I wouldn't have to be as courteous._

His hand reached slowly back down to touch Oleana's thigh while she started talking to the men about all the good that can come out of this unexpected popularity, how they can manage the stress, and demanded they keep her advice in mind. Rose was impressed, truly, by how well Oleana could keep a blank expression when he was purposefully trying to make her fluster. A flick of her eyes towards Rose and he nodded - she was getting antsy. It wasn't as if Rose wasn't preoccupied with the thought of their little rendezvous as well; he knew full and well he was looking at Oleana's lips when she spoke and was daydreaming about how quickly he'd press them to his as soon as they were locked inside somewhere, taking each other in and —

"Sir?" Oleana coughed. "Sir? Chairman. Chairman!" Jolted back into reality, Rose cleared his throat and tried to play off his small drifting away. 

"Ah, yes! Oleana, fellow men, my apologies," he said, "I sometimes tend to drift off when I'm feeling a tad sleepy or hungry or the sort. I can't be the only one, right?" 

"You're in luck, sir," the blonde brat of a businessman said, "your secretary—"

"Vice president," Rose corrected, his friendly demeanor dropping for a split second, "you meant the vice president." That charming smile of his bounced back like there was no issue in the first place. It took the poor Unovans back, seeing such a jarring switch, but to mention it frightened them. 

"Ah, yes! Yes, uh, the vice president... She received a call about going out for business? You had to—"

"We have to go see a local architecture group for discussing our next steps in finally confirming the building of the fountains in the downtown park next month," Oleana interrupted, "and they said to meet them at the small little café near the Wyndon eye. It’s a short walk. Don't you remember, sir?" Her second to last word was accentuated, closer to purring rather than speaking softly, "They told us to visit and then bring them back so we'd all have a nice luncheon together. But of course, they didn't come here... out to attend to their own business, I assumed." (It was a miracle nobody but Rose picked up on the subtle edge to her tone, but he couldn't deny his clothes started to feel a bit tighter than usual).

"RIGHT! Right, right right right," he responded post-haste, "yes, they said to meet them there for a brief meeting, then we'd call a Corviknight cab to pick you up and bring you over there for a quick luncheon. I know you aren't even close to relating to architects, but that's the fun of visiting other places on business trips. I, personally," Rose cleared his throat, eyes darting towards Oleana in a similarly suggestive way, "love to extend my social circles to people who differ with me in terms of occupation."

"A more intimate knowledge of those you've deemed your partners only makes the working relationship stronger," Oleana continued, "and extending that same hospitality to guests feels wrong if neglected." With a tone still clear as crystal but as sharp as glass, she managed to rope the businessmen into an easier state of mind. 

"Oleana's completely right, gentlemen," Rose said with that same, subtly unfriendly grin, "and thus, if you'd excuse us, we've got to build the foundations of a relationship... ha! Foundations," Rose explained to his mildly amused audience, "because ... because they're architects." The Unovan men faked a smile and gave Rose a round of pity applause all while Oleana shifted her weight from her right leg to her left, back to her right, ending with her left. 

"Yes, you're quite the comedian, sir," Oleana deadpanned, "but if we're late then it's on you entirely. Good day, gentlemen - we shouldn't be but ten minutes. Chairman, sir - we're wasting daylight." 

"Of course, of course! Always with the timetables, this one. Keeps me in line—"

"SIR!" she barked, "Please, this way." Clicks of Oleana's heels against the floors were the last thing any of the businessmen heard as Rose followed after, shutting the door behind him. 

"I really hope they don't arrive on time, darling," Rose flirted in a hushed tone, "I'd love to say we waited for them."

"What a travesty," Oleana laughed as Rose pressed the elevator button, "having to wait for them." The small ding of the elevator rang almost immediately and the doors slid open for the pair to walk in. 

Standing there and indicating their destination with the push of a button and another jangly ding, the two waited for the doors to close. 

* * *

Seeing the outside floor disappear from their sight and having the metallic doors take their place, Rose rushed to embrace Oleana again. Her hands grabbed the back of his head and he pushed forward. It was lucky her lipstick was smear-proof. With the... _excitable_ way they were pushing each other against the elevator walls and already breathing a bit heavier in between dirty, dirty kisses, that ever-longing tension dissipated into the air. Plus, her lips surely would have left reddish marks along the edges of his beard. 

"It's freeing to explicitly want you," Oleana grinned, "and I appreciate your help."

"My _help_ ," Rose scoffed, "darling, there's not a single soul to hear us anymore. No need to talk in codes."

"If that's the case then, Antony," she teased as she dragged him out of the elevator and through the door of an unused conference room, "then lock the door and get over here."

"You've really been looking forward to this, my love," Rose smirked as the lock of the door clicked behind him, "but I can't say I haven't as well." As if it was second nature to him, Rose tossed his suit jacket off and onto the table. They were careful not to jostle any of the chairs around the table, as they have always been a racket, and the last thing they needed was to scare a few employees a floor down with the sounds of chairs hitting against each other. Turning back around, Rose met Oleana's gaze, studied her figure against the wall, and desired nothing more than to give her a few moments to... _unwind,_ for lack of a better term.

"Don't say a word," she asked of him as she placed a finger to Rose's lips, "not a word." 

Though instructed not to speak, he wasn't banned from communicating in other ways. Pinned against the wall and with an all too familiar pleading look in her eyes, all Rose could think to do was look at her in amazement. 

"May I ask one thing of you, then? Just one?" 

"Alright," Oleana complied. The feel of Rose's fingers brushing up her leg and under her skirt made her heart skip a few beats, and she nodded again, "alright. Your question?"

"It's simple," he whispered in her ear as his fingertips found the waist of Oleana's tights under her skirt and began to slide them down her pale, slender legs, "promise me you'll enjoy yourself?"

"Yes," Oleana nodded, her face flustering a small bit while she felt Rose's hand slipping behind her back and tugging hard enough on her zipper to make her skirt fall to the floor in an instant, "I'll make sure to."

"Marvelous, my darling," Rose almost growled into her ear, " _marvelous."_

Something burned up inside their chests - the feeling wasn't foreign in any way, but it definitely wasn't unwanted. Carelessly, Oleana gripped onto Rose's hands - the very ones that held onto her hips with a fervor, and the very ones that were close to slipping off what remained beneath Oleana's skirt. Rose stopped and looked up, cocking his head a little. 

"Oh, are we stopping?" he asked, "Decided it's not what you want anymore?" He leaned forward to gently kiss at her neck up towards her jaw before she spoke up. 

"No," she mumbled. The hands that clung to Rose's started to shift downwards, and with it came the slow removal of her underwear. Her face was smug, the red lipstick of hers twisted into such a smirk that it left Rose awestruck, "but you were taking too long." 

"Oh," Rose flustered, "my bad, then, love." Hands that held onto the soft of her hips separated at this point - one went up to cradle Oleana's head to keep her steady during the roughness of their kisses, and the other, obviously, trailing down between Oleana's legs. Getting a feel for how aroused she was at this point, he took a gentle approach to begin prepping her further. Two fingers rubbed against her, back and forth, building a friction that made Oleana inhale sharply and involuntarily back into the wall. A low whine escaped her while his hand continued to brush against her warmth, little moments coming and going where he'd test the waters with an achingly short rub of her clit before going back to pay attention to the place of interest. 

" _A- Antony_ ," Oleana stumbled in between Rose's kisses of her exposed skin, each one more intense than the last, "I... I think I'd like to get started now," she finished. Her shaky voice became a little more forceful when she said that, but all of that was drained of her when Rose agreed.

"Hm? I didn't quite hear that, my dearest. Repeat it for me?" 

"I'd... like to get _started_ now," she responded, "we keep them waiting for too long down there, they'll think we've died." 

"Oh," he said. In the midst of their little romp, they seem to have forgotten they left people behind just to get this opportunity.

"Excuses later," Oleana reminded, "but now. Now?" Her insistence that Rose get a move on flushed him, but even a blush red as the roses he was named after wouldn't stop him from satisfying his dearest Oleana. As such and without much hesitation, Rose kissed Oleana with an open mouth as the same two fingers slid inside her. A small whimper interrupted their kiss, but it was exactly what she needed. It was silent for a bit as Rose tried to get into a steady rhythm, not too fast that it would ache her, but not too slow that seemed like an unfair tease. 

"Darling," Rose mumbled. His words fell right into her ear, whispered and perfected with a thrust every few words, "oh, _darling_." Oleana took in all that she could outside of the pleasantly numbing feeling of Rose was giving her: green eyes, the softest gaze, the jut of his cheekbones. She moaned quietly then, her breathing slowly getting heavier and her arms prickling with chills. 

" _Mhmm_?" It wasn't the best response, but Oleana found it hard to form coherent words when she felt hot breath against her ear whispering saccharine words. Her back arched a bit while Rose tended to her, her hips somewhat moving on their own to push his fingers in deeper. Biting her lip to silence herself was futile thanks to Rose's movements, the pure emotion in them flushing her further.

"Darling, darling... you sound enchanting," he complimented with a bonus kiss to her earlobe, "do tell me you're going to keep it up?"

She nodded as her chest rose up and down with the beating of her heart, the tenderness of the moment cutting her answers short with drawn out mutters of her lover's name. 

"You deserve this, my love," continued Rose as he kissed and gingerly sucked at Oleana's pale neck, "every little bit of it." As much as he would've liked to keep doing this and as much as Oleana would've loved to prolong their moment away from the idiocy, it wasn't any surprise that she came into this room half-aroused already. 

"Darling," he swooned as he continued to thrust his fingers into Oleana, quicker and quicker as he heard her fall out of her gasps and into her whines, "I'm sorry this has to be cut short."

"N... _no_ , _it-it's fi-fine..."_ she spoke in a whisper. Rose was always one to catch her off-guard in these situations, but if his constant pet names paired with her giggly, whiny moans (they only came out before she comes, obviously, and only Rose is privy to that) demonstrated anything, it's that both of them didn't mind being startled. 

"Mmm, darling? Am I doing well—"

" _O-Oleana_ ," she mustered through the building wave of energy he had built up for her through his handiwork, "say my name. _Groan_ it," she requested with gritted teeth, her hands frantically trying to clutch onto something on the wall behind her, "please."

"Oh, fine, then... _Oleana_ ," Rose groaned, clinging onto every heavy sigh and losing track of his fingers' steady tempo, " _Oleana..._ " The syllables felt like music to her, her hushed name mumbled against her collarbone. With a swift movement, Rose pinned Oleana's arm above her on the wall. Grasping it, he squeezed tight onto her hand with his free one. Whether this was to make reaching her climax more romantic or was to push their bodies closer together, it didn't change the fact that only minutes after Rose began his drawn out mutters of Oleana's name, she cried out with a breathless plea for Rose to keep mumbling her name as sweetly as he was. She began an attempt at catching her breath, her hips bucking forward while she rode her orgasm to its end. Rose loved to see Oleana reach a finish; the very sight of knowing his love had felt good enough to come was a gift all on its own. He noticed that, to him, at least, the hair sticking to her face after this was breathtaking. 

"Oleana, my absolute love," he smiled as she slowly leaned herself forward to meet Rose's parted lips for a slower kiss, "you deserved to have a bit of stress alleviated. Thank you for letting me take care of it." His hand exited her, with fingers wet and dirtied, but they would easily be cleaned up. 

"I _love_ you," she panted while her finger twirled around Rose's loose curl and she admired his own reddened face, "you're so good... so _good_ to me." 

"Please, Oleana," he laughed as he placed Oleana's hand to his lips. He pecked across her knuckles before leaving a kiss on the top of her hand, "you know I'd do anything to escape from people as asinine as them." 

"So, they didn't show?" Oleana asked while Rose left the room to get a wet cloth to wash her up, "our architects?" 

"No show," Rose said dejectedly as the door shut behind him, "sorry. We'll say we waited for... how long has it been? Fifteen or so minutes?" 

"Works for me," Oleana pouted while she regulated her breathing against the conference room's boring silver walls. Alone for a moment, she smirked to herself and stared at the empty room. Not too long ago, the walls echoed her mumbles and whispers of pleasure. Now, however, there was nothing. Not a single sound. 

_They're going to be hell to come back to_ , she grumbled, _and I'm sure Blondie's already put his mum on speed dial to ask why we're late._

Rose returned fairly quickly (this wasn't the first time they'd left to mess around, after all; they had all they needed for a fast cleanse), tended to his love for ten or so minutes with a wet cloth, and helped Oleana slip back into her clothes. He smoothed out her hair and kissed her forehead, already pretending as if they weren't just extremely and intimately involved.

"We're awful, Antony," she laughed, "leaving a meeting so I'd let you get in my pants. Unprofessional."

"Who will fire us?" he responded, "we've nobody to worry about." 

"Smart you are, darling."

"Genius you are, my dearest."

With a stop by the office to put the cloth away for washing later, the heads of Macro Cosmos walked back to the elevator. A chime and they walked in, bothered that their meeting with Unova’s representatives was ruined by a group's inability to stick to schedules. Nothing more, nothing less. 

* * *

"Oh, they're back!" called out the accountant. His hands slammed on the table and woke his co-workers up, their tired eyes glancing up to see the blurry figures of Rose and Oleana standing in the doorway, "they're back!"

"And longer than you said you'd be," the blonde accused, "promising _ten_ minutes and being gone for _twenty-five_. Likewise, you didn't even bring back any architects!"

"My bad, sir," Rose responded, "no need to get all hasty. We're sorry for your wait, but to yell at us?" 

"You promised a quick trip back, didn't you? And no," the Unovan continued to rant, "no, you go fifteen minutes overtime without so much as a WORD! And especially your secretary over her—"

"Vice president, sir," Oleana glared, "it'd do you well to remember that." 

"No vice president comes back with a face that flushed," he spat, "thought it was a secretary's job to —"

"I'll have to stop you right there, sir," Rose interrupted, "your 'theories' are turning out to be quite vulgar. Is that where your mind goes first?" The venom in his voice dripped, but the brief eye contact shared between Rose and Oleana told a different story. 

_We've underestimated them, darling. They'll figure us out if we don't fight back._

_I'm not going to let him talk to me like that. It's the men like him, those gaudy businessmen who think themselves the best, that deserve to be treated to our little bout of brutal honesty, love._

"Mister," Oleana addressed. She cleared her throat and began to tap her nails against the table, "are you wanting to repeat that for us?" Her glassy stare cut into the men without hesitation, "Really, I'd like to hear your theory on why secretaries get flushed. Indulge us." The air seemed to drop a few degrees, and the Unovans shivered with an unknown fear. The blond, as head of their little trio, began to speak. His words seemed apologetic, but apologies didn't cut it when it came to people the heads had already deemed unworthy of their respect. 

"Miss Oleana, ma'am—"

"The Chairman and I walked four blocks down to the meeting area, mind you. We walked four blocks down there, stopped by a few people on the streets while trying to meet up with our other group of guests. He walked in that suit of his without a care, the sun beating against him as well as I."

"Oh, so it's because—" 

"She's not finished speaking, sir," Rose barked, "wait your turn." 

"Thank you, Chairman. As I was saying, he walked in the sunshine, sweltering himself. I, on the other hand, followed him and his fast gait. I am wearing five-inch heels, sir. Do you think it is easy to travel in the heat wearing heels and while walking at the pace we were? Do you think it isn't already tiring to make that trip, wait outside the meeting place, and count minutes upon minutes to give our guests benefit of the doubt? Give them some leniency if we want to work together?" 

"Ms. Vice President, I already said I was sorry—" 

"And after our wait, we had to realize they'd not show up," Rose joined in with a smack of his hand on the table, "we walked back the other four blocks as quickly as possible in order to pick you up for our luncheon. Surely you would all redden in that heat, and especially after traveling as much as we did! Your implications that our vice president was red faced because of your sexist, office workplace affair fantasies are too much."

Arms folded across her chest, Oleana cleared her throat again. She shook with anger and frustration while Rose stood blank-faced, still as he could be in front of the foreign businessmen. 

"No, sir! Mr. Rose, sir, it was merely a sentence of frustration! It slipped out and it was insulting to you both, but please, can we put this behind us?" Oleana found a great sense of pride in seeing the poor men sputter weak excuses for their boss' behavior (even if Rose and her both knew he was scarily accurate in his guess).

"Then I guess this was merely a meeting?" Rose responded. His curl of hair bounced as he cocked his head to the side. That damned friendly smile of his followed that the question sent chills down their spines; not even an hour ago, these men were warmed by Rose's hospitality, and yet they now felt pits open in their stomachs, knees knocking as they awaited Rose's next unnerving words of commerce.

"Merely a meeting, yes," Oleana added on, "if your sentence was simply a joke, after all, then so was this meeting." Ripping papers left to right, Oleana destroyed the paperwork brought by their guests before taking the small bits of paper and throwing them into the air around them like confetti, "We'll make it like a party then."

"You're more than free to leave us. I'll even open the door. We appreciate your cooperation with our company," Rose grinned after each parting handshake he gave to the visitors, forcibly shoving them towards the exit of the room, "and it seems your boom in Galar branded products will lessen as well!"

"Parts of the contract lie in your hair, sir," Oleana snarked, "brush them out. Keep them locked away. Don't ever come back to our offices again!"

"We wish for a safe flight!" Rose said before grimacing and slamming the door behind them. Oleana turned to him with a devilish bit of a smile on her face, clutching her clipboard with a little more vivacity than normal. 

"We're evil," Rose laughed, "we're nothing but corporate monsters." 

"Little, backstabbing, corporate monsters. That has quite the ring to it, sir."

"Antony."

"My bad," sighed Oleana as she let herself fall into Rose's arms again, "it has quite the ring to it, Antony." 

"Weren't they just ignorant of their own numbers," Rose trailed off while Oleana caressed at his face and placed her own rows of kisses down his sharp jaw , "I swear, darling, it makes me furious, maybe even _ashamed_ to be a businessman..."

**Author's Note:**

> oleana and rose being SASSY JERKS to BUSINESSMEN because they CAN and then leaving in the middle to go get DOWN N' DIRTY ... an idea i had that ended up being... 4800+ words. 
> 
> deadlyrose is literally never going to leave my fic writing mind alone. 
> 
> thank you SO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks~ <3


End file.
